


New recruits

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Welcome!





	New recruits

Our story begins during Harry Potter's fifth year at Hogwarts, but our story follows a member of The Order of The Phoenix and The Advance Guard, Emmeline Vance. She has been told to welcome the new recruits.

She stepped into the centre of the room where the recruits were and cleared her throat before declaring in a clear voice, "Welcome one and all to The Advance Guard, I am Emmeline Vance and I shall be your mentor until you have earned the right to be on assignment by yourselves."

The tallest of the group saluted and asked, "What shall we call you, Ma'am?"

Emmeline smirked. "No need to salute, Sir and you should call me Commander."

The man nodded and shouted, "Understood, Commander."

Emmeline laughed. "I was only pulling your leg, call me Emmeline or Em if you like."

The man's face went tomato red and he muttered, "Why did you trick me, Emmeline?"

Emmeline smiled. "I was trying to ease your nerves." She added, "What's your name by the way?"

The man introduced himself, "Fabian Prewett, but you can call me Fab if you like."


End file.
